Change Him
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Finn Hudson is the hottest bachelor in New York City. Relationship would be an illness for him , he prefers hot chicks from the most popular night clubs. What happens when he meets the naive Rachel Berry? Someone who believes in true love and living happily ever after. Will three weeks he will spend with her be enough to change him? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Promise to update other stories! This one somehow came into my mind... **

**This is edited by wonderful TheWritingFreak . Huge thanks! **

* * *

Rachel looked immediately to the source of the voice and saw her friends, Santana, Tina, and Mercedes.

They were dressed up in sparkly dresses and high heeled shoes – it was one of the night clubs you have to dress like that to fit in.

Tonight, Rachel wasn't wearing anything other but a black dress that ended just above her knees, showing her body the best way with matching pumps. She waved and made her way over to them.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed as she sat with them, next to Santana, her best friend. "It is so nice to see you guys again!"

"Oh, honey, it is nice to see you too!" Mercedes laughed and threw her arms around Rachel.

Out of all of them Rachel was youngest of her friends. Santana had finished university two years ago, Tina and Mercedes last year.

Santana was a lawyer while Mercedes decided to try her hand in fashion but Tina found herself performing, just like Rachel.

Rachel always had her dream of being a singer. Of being an actress and there was no better place than Broadway to be a singing actress, performing every night.

"So, how is our adult friend?" Tina asked .

The reason the girls were celebrating was simple. Rachel had finished NYADA, she was ready to start her life, her adult life.

Earning money, performing, and living alone – it all was just the beginning.

"I'm doing great! It's just a bit strange to go home to my own flat and not living with my roommates anymore." Rachel sighed.

"Honey, you need to find a man." Mercedes said before sipping from her Cosmopolitan.

Santana looked at Mercedes then at Rachel. " 'Cedes has a point. Your last relationship ended when you were in high school! I don't know if I could live without sex for that long." Santana laughed.

There was a slight pause as Rachel fiddled with her fingers. "Jesse and I didn't have sex." Rachel said in a reluctant voice.

"WHAT?" the three girls said in unison.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin. I want to wait for the right man who truly loves me. Not sleep with some random guy for a night."

"We're changing that. Tonight." Santana said in a stern voice before yelling to get a waitress' attention.

"Vodka." Santana said as the waitress had came to their table.

"Santana, a shot of vodka is not going to change my opinion." Rachel said, laughing.

"You're right." Santana sighed looking up at the waitress again. "Make that three shots of vodka."

"Santana." Rachel said in a warning tone, a frown on her face.

"Honey, if you want to wait for your prince, he'll never come. It's bullshit! If you wait for the perfect night, it won't happen." Santana leaned forward, "You know what the one hundred per cent truth about this club is? I'll tell you– every man here is good in bed. Rachel, tonight you are going to lose your virginity. You're not wasting your life only to get something bad in the end. You are getting the best tonight." Santana said before swallowing the last of her wine.

"San has a point, waiting for the right man is okay, but the experience always helps. It is twenty-first century!" Tina added.

"Let's not talk about this, okay? Please?" Rachel loved her friends and they usually gave great advice but being a virgin was hard, especially when your friends are telling you how good sex is.

"Okay Rachel. Here are your drinks!" Santana said as the waitress placed the glasses on the table.

"The first shot, Rachel, is for your success on Broadway." Mercedes said and Rachel drank the first shot.

"Ughh.. " Rachel wasn't used to drinking alcohol.

"The second shot is for finding your dream man!" Tina said as Rachel emptied the second glass.

"And the third one is for losing your virginity." Santana said as she raised her glass and Rachel drank the final shot, her face twisting at the taste.

Rachel giggled- an obvious lightweight. She looked at her friends and in a serious tone asked, "Did you know that this alcohol tastes like pink?"

And together they laughed.

* * *

As the hours blurred together the group of friends continued to get drunk.

"I have to pee. I'll be back in five!" Rachel said, laughing, as she stood up to walk to the bathroom.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground.

She sat there laughing for who knows how long until a man held out his hand, which she took, and he hoisted her up.

"Th- thank you." she said, trying to give him a serious thank you face but failing miserably. A second later she was back on her way to the bathroom, leaning on the wall for support.

After entering the bathroom she pushed her way into a stall and pulled down her pants just in time to relieve herself.

She finished peeing and washed her hands before walking out to go back to her friends.

Are you okay?" Tina asked as Rachel sat down.

"Yeah, I fell on the ground but some man helped me get up so it's okay." It was silent for a moment before Rachel started laughing for some unknown reason.

"OH MY GOD!" Mercedes' eyes suddenly focused on the bar.

"What?" Tina asked, looking in the direction Mercedes eyes were.

"It's Finn Hudson." Mercedes said and Santana turned to get a look at him.

"Who is Finn Hudson?" Rachel asked.

"Seriously?" Santana laughed. "He's only THE hottest bachelor in New York City. Probably the best lover in the whole world. Rich and handsome. I mean, look at the girl he is talking to." Santana sighed.

Rachel turned to see this Finn Hudson, only to turn back just as quickly, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "That's the guy who helped me get up!"

"You are one lucky girl Rachel!" Mercedes said, laughing.

Rachel turned back to Finn. "Is that girl he is talking to his girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

There was no point denying he was really handsome. He was tall and dark haired, leaning casually on the bar. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Oh, yes! His girlfriend." Santana laughed. "His fiancé." she joked, laughing even harder.

Everyone knew Finn Hudson didn't have girlfriends. You were lucky if he allowed you to stay in his apartment after sex.

"Too bad he isn't single… I would definitely try to talk to him. He seemed sweet." Rachel said.

"Are you drunk? Finn Hudson and sweet don't even belong in the same sentence." Mercedes laughed.

"And," Santana joked, "he is single. You should go and take him from that blonde bimbo before she takes your chance."

Rachel held up her finger, as if trying to make a point. She concentrated. "Yes, I am drunk. Maybe I really should talk with him.. „

"Rachel, you are the sexiest girl ever but look at that whore! The truth about Finn Hudson is that he REALLY loves those fake blondes." Santana said.

"Whatever San. Everybody loves me. I'm going to talk with Finn!" Rachel said as she stood up. She sat on one of the high bar chairs and tried to catch the man's attention.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Rachel to do this?" Tina asked Santana after Rachel left.

"Of course it is, the girl needs to have some fun! I have never seen her like this! It's healthy every once in a while." Santana said.

"But still, it is Finn Hudson, he could break her heart and I'm not sure if she will understand some phrase next morning that says 'the sex was great, but you have to go.'"

"That is the first thing she needs to learn. That that is normal. And second – do you really think that a "normal" girl like her can have something with him? No. It is pretty impossible he even helped her get up, she's drunk out of her mind. You have to be so lucky to be the one he chooses and she isn't very lucky."

Santana's words were harsh but true. Finn Hudson was really a dream man. Every girl tried to flirt with him but only the most beautiful ones got his attention.

Rachel, of course was beautiful but not in a traditional way. She had a very nice face (except for her nose, which was bigger than others because she was Jewish) and she had long dark brown hair. And while she was very short she had a big personality. Her boobs were small but her butt was sexy (if she said so herself).

As Rachel reached the bar she saw the blonde Finn had been flirting with walk away.

"Hey." She came closer to the man but he didn't even look at her.

"I'm talking to you.' Rachel said her voice tinged with a little bit of annoyance.

He looked at her then.

"Are you the girl who was lying on the ground?" Finn asked, thinking he had seen her face somewhere.

"Are you are the hottest bachelor in New York?" Rachel asked, coming closer.

"Touché'" Finn said as he laughed, raising his drink a little. "You know, you're pretty hot." She liked having his full attention. She liked the way he made her feel.

She blushed, "Thanks." there was a slight pause. "My name is Rachel."

"Finn Hudson." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"You have a pretty name." he said his eyes sparkling, "Almost as pretty as you." He moved closer to her.

He hadn't planned on flirting with anyone else besides that blonde girl he had slept with last night but Rachel did seem cute. He hadn't had a brunette in a pretty long time, so why not her?

"Thank you again."

Even though she was really drunk, she realized this was happening. IT was finally happening. A very popular guy (at least from what her friends said) was flirting with her.

"So, are you enjoying the club?" Finn asked, looking into Rachel's eyes.

"At first I was but now I would much rather be in bed. Too bad mine is full of clothes since I couldn't decide what to wear."

Rachel talked a lot but even more when she was drunk.

A smirk appeared on Finn's face. He had only one thought when she said bed. And that was sex.

"I have a huge bed. And it has nothing on it." Finn said, leaning his head closer to Rachel's.

Rachel saw Finn's head coming closer and closer._ Oh God, he is going to kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me, please._ Rachel was thinking about that so much she didn't feel his hand on her knee.

"We can go to my place." he whispered. "You need some good sleep."

"Yeah, sure!" Rachel laughed as she stood up, leaving a confused Finn leaning on the bar. "Just let me tell my friends I'm not leaving with them."

She ran to the girls' table where Santana was making out with someone while Tina and Mercedes were talking to some guys.

"I'm leaving guys." Rachel exclaimed , bringing their attention to her.

"Where?" Mercedes asked, a bit worried.

"To Finn Hudson's place. Since my bed is full of clothes he offered that I sleep in his. Isn't he sweet?"

"Oh, he definitely is. Have fun, uh… 'sleeping.'" Santana said before her face was being sucked off once more.

Rachel rolled her eyes, laughing. "Bye!"

She walked back to the bar where Finn was waiting for her. "Hey!" She laughed as Finn's eyes landed on her.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked, taking her hand. He always was a gentleman until after the sex.

"Sure! I just want to be in that bed already." Rachel said, laughing. As they walked out of the club there was a black limo waiting for them. As soon as Finn opened the door for her, she jumped in.

"Wow, I've never been in a limo before." Rachel said after Finn got in the limo.

"Enjoy your first time, then." Finn leaned in and pecked her lips. Oh God, oh God. Rachel couldn't think about anything as Finn's lips touched her.

Not knowing why, she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing together.

"You are a very hot girl, Rachel." Finn breathed in between kisses.

"It's hot in here." She giggled as she felt his hands move from her lower back to cup her butt, pulling her closer to him.

"Mmmm, I love your butt." Finn said, giving it another squeeze.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She wanted to wait for the right man but at the same time all she wanted was for more pleasure from this… amazing man.

Rachel broke her lips away from Finn's abruptly, "Mmmm, why don't we talk." "What do you do, Finn?" She asked, not even noticing his confused face. She was the only girl who had stopped him from having sex before.

Rachel moved to sit beside Finn in a more conversational manner.

"Yeah, sure…I love talking." He said before he laughed. "I run a family business. We buy and sell estates." There was a pause as he filled a glass of champagne for her, "What do you do?"

"I just graduated from NYADA. A, uh, school for the arts. Five days ago actually. I want to be a Broadway star." Rachel said and took the glass from him.

"I can see you as a star." Finn said, taking a sip of his own glass. Oh God, he really is my dream man. He believes in me.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

A few minutes later the limo stopped.

"Here we are! Ready to test my bed?" Finn asked as they got out of the huge, black car.

"I'm more than willing to test it." Rachel laughed as she followed Finn into his huge apartment building.

They reached the elevator that brought them to the second to last floor. She followed him to the door which he had unlocked and opened for her.

"Ladies first." he said.

The apartment was huge. Bigger than huge.

She watched as Finn walked in and took off his jacket.

"Isn't it hot in here?" He asked as he walked closer to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Maybe a little bit." Rachel laughed.

She felt his huge hands on her hips. On one side, she wanted him to stop. She wanted to leave before anything happened, but, on the other side, it felt so right. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the hormones but she needed to kiss him. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You wanted to try my bed, right?" He said smirking against the kiss.

"Yes." The answer escaped her mouth without her even thinking about it.

He cupped her butt and lifted her up, their mouths still glued together and carried her to his bedroom.

When in his bedroom he laid her on his king sized bed with him leaning on top of her. In no time his hands were slipping under her dress.

Rachel groaned softly as she felt Finn's large, hot hands on her boobs.

_Rachel, if you don't stop him now, he won't stop. Rachel don't do this to yourself, you have to wait for the right man. But what if he is the right man? What if God sent him here to make love to you? Make love. What if he really is the best lover ever and what if I let him slip from my fingertips?_

"Make love to me." Rachel said, making up her mind. She definitely wouldn't have done this if she was sober, but since she was drunk she had different outlook on things.

Though Finn was shocked with her words, he didn't waste any time. He started kissing her jaw line and then her neck before stopping to slip off her dress and unclasp her bra.

She moaned softly as he went back to kissing her. When he hit a particularly soft spot in the hollow of her throat she moaned louder and arched herself into him.

At that moment Rachel was very happy that she had chosen him to be her first. He was gentle and so… good. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel, but this, this was amazing.

He began running his hands up and down her body, touching her thighs and making them quiver, touching her stomach and making her writhe in delight.

He removed the straps of her bra from her shoulders and threw it to some unknown corner of the room.

He took a moment to look at her and he liked what he saw. She was one of the special ones. She wasn't what most people would call perfection but she was perfect in her way.

He kissed her lips while she was undoing his belt. She tugged his pants down, suddenly desperate to feel his skin on hers while hoping to God she didn't make a fool of herself.

Finn broke off the kiss and took off his pants before pulling his shirt over his head.

He touched her through her panties as he went down to kiss her again. "You are so wet." he murmured.

It was when he said that that she realized he was poking her on the inside of her thigh. "You're so hard." she said, hoping that was the right thing to say (she had heard in the movies so it had to be true, right?)

He helped her take off her panties, the last piece of cloth separating them both. She realized it was happening. Like, REALLY happening. She was about to have sex with some celebrity . As he was kissed her more deeply, she thought that she could have a good future with him.

He certainly looks good enough to be their children's potential father. I could marry him. We have all our lives to plan this.

She felt his hard member against her core. 'I'm ready.' she told herself. I'm ready. It was then that she felt him thrust inside her.

She let out a whimper of pain as the air gusted out of her lungs. After the initial shock a small moan escape her mouth.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as a few tears rolled down on her face.

"Everything is great." She said as kissed him, letting herself get acquainted with him.

He looked at her, asking her permission to move and she kissed him. He took that as a go ahead and started thrusting faster. The moans that escaped her mouth were only in pleasure.

"I'm so close, Rach." Finn didn't mean to call her 'Rach', he never wanted to have some other connection with a woman except sex.

More moans and heavy breaths filled the room.

"Me t- too." She managed to say.

"You are so tight." He said and she had almost reached her orgasm.

"F- Finn!" Came her breathy cry as she finally let go.

"Oh my God…" she said gasping frantically for breath, "That was amazing." he said after he had come.

"You were amazing." She said as he laid down next to her.

"Yeah... look, I'm pretty tired so do you mind if I sleep?" Finn asked .

"I am pretty tired, too. Goodnight, Finn." She kissed him and rested her head on his chest.

'What the hell?' Finn thought as she was lying there with her head rested on his chest. 'You should have left. And no cuddles. No kisses . No head resting on the chest after sex.'

Didn't she know what kind of person he was? He was at a loss about what to do so he did the only thing he could think of.

He wrapped his arm around her, his last thought being, 'Okay, enjoy your night. But you are leaving right after we wake up.'

He closed his eyes, thinking about their sex. It was definitely some of the best he had ever had. She felt very good. Rachel. Her name was one of the ones he would remember.

* * *

Finn woke up, finding the bed empty. He didn't know if she was still here so he got out of the bed with a cover around his manhood and searched for her in the apartment.

She was gone.

He sighed, feeling good he didn't have to tell her to leave or give a stupid lie like, he had a meeting or something.

As he walked back in the bedroom he found a note on her pillow.

**I had a wonderful time last night! My number is on the other side of this card if you would like to meet me again. Except next Tuesday, any other day would be great. **

**Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it takes so long to update - I am very busy! :( This chapter contains many mistakes cause it is not edited but I hope you will still like it! :)))**

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe she had done this. She had lost her virginity (after five years of waiting) to someone she didn't even know. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it because that would be a lie , but she did regret it. She at least wanted it to be a bit more special.

„ What's done, that's done.. „ Rachel sighed and knocked on Santana's door. She waited about two minutes until the latina opened the door.

„ I will kill you , Berry. „ Santana said after letting Rachel in. „ It is seven a.m.! „

„ I am sorry, Santana. I can go home... „ Rachel got up from Santana's couch and was about to walk out when Santana grabbed her by her wrist.

„ You are not leaving until I hear all the details about your night with Finn Hudson. „ Santana strictly said. „ Coffee? „ Rachel nodded and walked back to the comfy couch while Santana was making some coffee for them.

After three minutes Santana was back with two hot coffees, she handed one to Rachel and sat down next to her.

„ So how did you sleep? „ Rachel teased Santana.

„ How did I sleep? Very good, now tell me. „

„ Tell you what? I slept good , too. „ Rachel said, taking a sip of her coffee.

„ And what else you did? Rachel, stop teasing me. I am your best friend, you slept with Finn Hudson, I need to hear everything. „ Rachel laughed but decided to give in.

„ Well... A limo took us to his place .. I bet he would have taken advantage of me right there but I didn't let him. „

„ Good girl, but I would like to have sex in a limo someday. „ Santana commented.

„ And then we got upstairs and.. and it somehow happened. Then we fell asleep and when I woke up I found my clothes and left his apartment. „

„ Yeah,yeah , that's what you will be able to tell me about other guys. How he was? Is he really that good? What was his appartment like? What was he like? „ Santana showered Rachel with questions.

„ He was amazing. His hands, his lips , it was fantastic. His apartment was huge, everything looked expensive. „ Santana didn't wonder at Rachel's words since Finn was known as one of the richest young men in New York. „ He was actually very nice. I hope he will call me. „ Rachel finished describing the night and warmed herself with another sip of the coffee.

„ It seems you had a good night.. I told you – waiting is stupid! „ Santana laughed.

„ No , it's not like I regret it but ... Oh, maybe he is the one! Then I don't regret it at all! „ Santana didn't seem to laugh at Rachel's joke.

„ Rachel, you know that no one is ever going to be his one and only? „ Santana very seriously looked at Rachel. „ You see, I won't drink any alcohol for a week if he calls you. The thing is , he doesn't call girls. He doesn't find them. Girls just see him and glue themselves around him. All he has to do is to choose the one. Tonight he probably is going to share his bed with someone else. „ Santana felt quite bad for saying this to Rachel but that was the truth, wasn't it?

„ What ? No, I left him my number, he is going to call me. He liked me,okay? He liked our sex, he even had his arm around me while sleeping. You have listened to too many rumours about him, I guess. „

„ Oh, okay... We believe in what we want to believe.. „ Santana sighed.

„ I believe in what I see and feel. Okay, enough about me , how did you girls spend the rest of your night? „ Rachel didn't want to continue talking about Finn. Maybe Santana was right.. And that wouldn't be very good because Rachel realised that she found him very handsome and attractive .

* * *

„ Puck! You couldn't wait until our night out starts? „ Finn laughed as he answered the phone call from his best friend.

„ Listen, Finn.. I think I won't be able to make it tonight , you will have to party tonight without me. „ Puck, Finn's best friend since they were in high school , said.

„ What? No! Puck , we always pick up girls together on Wednesdays! There is no way I am stepping in any club or bar without you. „ None of them had problems with women but that was like a tradition for them to go somewhere on Wednesdays and flirt with girls together.

„ Finn, I am sorry, but you know I was visiting my parents and this airport here is very small. They have some serious problems and all the flights are cancelled. I can make it to New York City the next morning. We can hang out tomorrow.. Tonight just call one of your chicks. „

„ You think I collect numbers from my chicks? „ Finn laughed.

„ You are Finn Hudson. You will get someone. „

„ Okay, have fun there. See you tomorrow! „ Finn said and hung up.

„ Okay, what do I do tonight? „ He asked himself as he walked to bedroom to change into a suit because he was going somewhere. Not a club , of course. He was hungry, he wanted to go on a dinner. He went through his contacts and found no girl's numbers except someone from his work or his mother. He thought he could go on a dinner with his brother,Kurt , but that didn't bring him any closer to getting laid. He was searching for a shirt when an idea hit his head.

Rachel.

He ran to the rubbish bin where the note with her number was and pulled it out.

He immediately tapped the numbers on his phone screen and pressed the green button.

„ Rachel Berry. „ The woman's voice answered.

„ Rachel? It's me, Finn. „ Finn knew this was a mistake to have two one night stands with one girl but he had no choice.

„ Finn.. What did you want? „ Rachel knew he would call her. She went home and thought about Santana's said but then she thought about what they shared that night. And the conclusion was that it was impossible to hide that they liked each other. He would have been stupid if he wouldn't have called, Rachel thought.

„ I had a dinner reservation tonight , I thought you might wanna join me? „

„ Oh, that would be lovely! „ Rachel hoped Finn didn't have any magical powers to see her dancing around her room now.

„ Send me your adress and I will pick you up at seven? „

„ In thirty minutes? „ Rachel laughed.

„ Yeah.. Everything's okay? „ Though Finn knew that it was not nice to give a woman thirty minutes to get ready, he knew that she wouldn't say no.

„ See you later then! „ Rachel laughed for the final time before ending the conversation and running to her closet to find something to wear.

„ So, nails painted,legs shaved,my hair looks okay from yesterday too. What to wear? „ Rachel kept talking to herself all the time while getting ready to the big date.

She picked a pink dress that fits her perfectly, ends just above her knees and is not too sexy , but is hot. She found matching heels and purse. She applied some make up and then she heard her phone vibrating.

_Waiting for you_

She checked her look for the final time and exited her little flat.

„ Finn! „ She said as he was standing against the limousine.

„ Rachel! It is nice to meet you again. „ He said and opened the door for her. As they both got in the driver started driving them to the restaurant.

„ I didn't think you would call me that soon. „ Rachel said. Little did she know Finn didn't think he would ever call her.

„ Yeah, but here we are! I'm glad you were free for tonight. „

„ Where are we going? „ Rachel asked as the streets she could see through the window were changing.

„ To a very nice Italian place. Like, the best in this city. „

„ Oh, do they have something for vegetarians? „

„ You are a vegetarian? I think they have a special page on menu for those like you . „

„ That is great! I am actually starving. „

„ Oh, me too. I haven't eaten anything all day. „ Finn looked at Rachel who was smiling at him. She was very pretty. He just wished her dress was shorter so he could enjoy her legs a bit more , but she looked amazing.

„ Here we are! „ He said as the limo stopped and the driver was out to open the door. Finn got out first to help Rachel and they walked in the restaurant.

„ This seems to be a lovely place! „ Rachel said as they were sitting in the corner of the room, waiting for their meals arrive.

„ Yeah, it is. We go here sometimes with my brother. „

„ You have a brother? „ Rachel asked,taking a sip of the italian wine that already had arrived.

„ Yeah, Kurt. He is my step brother. Lunch with him every other Sunday's noon ir like a tradition. He tells me about his boyfriend, about fashion,Broadway.. „ Finn sighed, realising he probably had told too much.

„ Oh, he is a gay? „

„ Yeah, I hope you have nothing against them. „ Finn laughed.

„ No! In fact, I was raised by two gay fathers. Beat it. „ Finn put his hands up in the air.

„ I won't even try. „ The corner was filled with their laughter again.

„ But your brother sounds very nice to me. We have a lot in common, so bad he is gay. „

„ Oh, he is a very good man. Do you have any siblings? „

„ No! The only child. I wish I had a little sister though. „ Rachel smiled,remembering how she asked her dads if she could get a sister for Christmas.

As their food arrived , hours passed by. They were talking,laughing.. Finn really didn't expect to have a nice time before the sex. By the time they had finished their deserts , Finn knew so much about her life and , to be honest, he had told her a lot about his life too.

„ Ready to go? „ Finn asked as he paid for their dinner.

„ Yeah, it's sad our evening has to end though... „ Rachel sighed, standing up from her seat.

Finn didn't understand her, their real evening was about to start.

„ I should get a taxi, you don't have to drive all the way to where I live. „ Rachel said as they were out of the restaurant.

„ Aren't we continuing this evening at your's or mine? „ Finn smirked, not believing she wanted to go home. Without him. Was she being serious?

„ Finn, yesterday was amazing but I am not that type of girl. I don't want you to think the way of me. That's why I would like to take this a bit slow , I hope you are okay with that... „ Finn couldn't believe what she was saying. They had a great time, she was cute,beautiful but no one has a right to say no to him. No one ever has said no to him , he was shocked.

„ It is okay. „ He managed to say,smiling.

„ Thank you! There's a taxi! I had a wonderful time,Finn.. I hope we can do this again. „ She said and leaned up to kiss him. Though he didn't want to give in,he was angry at her, he couldn't help but let his tongue dance with hers, his lips crush against hers. He shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't not do it either.

„ Bye, Finn! „ Rachel said as she broke the kiss and walked to her taxi. He watched the brunette drive away and then he got in his limo.

* * *

„ I guess I am sleeping alone tonight. „ Finn said as he stepped out of the shower and put on pajama pants. He couldn't remember when he used them last time. He crushed onto his bed and fell asleep,thinking about how strange Rachel was.

* * *

It was the morning when Finn got awakened by the sound of doorbell ringing. He went to open and saw no one else but Noah Puckerman.

„ Bro! I am sorry I couldn't make it . It seems you didn't find a girl last night... „ Puck said, walking in.

„ I actually took a girl out for a dinner. We slept the previous night and she had left her number. „ Finn said , closing the door.

„ Then where is the smell of sex? „ Puck joked.

„ There isn't. She didn't want to have sex, she wants to take this slowly. „ Finn sighed, taking two beers from his fridge.

Puck started laughing.

„ She doesn't want you. Haha, you got rejected. „

„ I didn't get rejected, she said she would like to meet me again. „ Finn didn't think it was funny.

„ Finn, every girl knows about your reputation. No one would even want to go on a date with you. It is impossible. You don't do dates, you buy her a drink and take her home. „ Puck said, taking a sip of his beer. „ She just probably didn't like you the night before. „ He laughed.

„ You know what! „ Finn raised his voice. „ You are not talking like that! She just wants a relationship! She likes me, I could get her in bed again. „

„ If a girl didn't like the sex, she won't do it again with you. „ Puck said ,leaving Finn speechless.

„ She liked it! Every girl I've slept with liked it! „

„ Then why she didn't want to sleep with you? „

„ Because she wants a relationship with me! „ Finn said, there was no chance he was not good in bed.

There was a little pause until a huge smirk appeared on Puck's face.

„ I bet my new car you will never get in her panties. „

„ What? „ Finn laughed.

„ You heard me. „

„ Know what? I bet my new car that I can get in her panties. „ Finn said.

„ I give you three weeks. „ Puck said and put out his hand for Finn to shake. Finn was shocked at first but then he realised he had no choice,this was serious.

„ Three weeks. „ Finn repeated the line and shook Puck's hand.

He had three weeks to get Rachel to have sex with him. And the only way to do it was to ... to have a relationship with her. He could do it for three weeks,right?


End file.
